A New Threat
by Dragonhunter777
Summary: 5000 years ago, humans and dragons had lived in peace until one nameless dragon destroyed every human city and human being except for one, who had sealed himself, the dragon, and a friend of his away.  Now, they return to the Dragon Realms.
1. Prologue

**Dragonhunter777: Hello, people, I have finally come around to publishing a story here! This is my first story, so it might not be as good as most.**

**So, without further ado, let's start with the prologue!**

Prologue

Five thousand years before Spyro had ever existed, the Dragon Realms not only were inhabited by Cheetahs, Dragons, Moles, and many other species, but were also joined by Humans, who, with their ingenuity, had built great cities and were allies with the other races of the land. Their technology surpassed many, for they did not have to use natural resources as much as the other races. They had lived in peace until a great evil had ravaged the land. This dragon had no name, for he did not speak of one to any of his enemies or allies. He destroyed the human cities, one by one, until there were none left. He then tracked down the last of the humans, killing them until one was left. However, this was no ordinary human. Dragons had raised this one, as such; he had incredible power beyond any normal circumstances. He also had allied himself with a powerful dragon. Together, they defeated the nameless dragon and his followers, leaving no trace of him. This came at a price, however. They both disappeared, and no one could find them. Many think they had simply used too much power defeating the dragon, and had burned themselves up afterwards. Others think they had hidden, not wanting anyone to find them and gain power over the other races. In truth, they had locked themselves away in a crystal, taking the nameless dragon along with them. They had used the last of their power to make the crystal and teleport into space, where they had drifted aimlessly among the stars. However, when Malefor was trying to learn his powers, he had unknowingly cast a spell that pulled the crystal back towards the Dragon Realms. This crystal would take many years to come back to the Realms, but when it did, it would bring chaos to a recovering world. Our tale begins as the crystal splits into three high above the atmosphere of the Dragon Realms.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**All right, Dragonhunter777 here. I'm going to try and post chapters up as soon as I get done writing and revising them. Hopefully I'll get the second chapter up before school starts. After that... Well, let's just say that I'll make time. Good thing I inherited my father's math genius, otherwise Math homework would take all night.  
Now, then... On to the first chapter!**

One year after Malefor's Defeat

Twilight Falls, Midnight

Spyro and Cynder had been relaxing near Twilight Falls after a long day. They were lying next to each other when Spyro noticed a fireball in the sky. He watched the fireball split into three pieces. One seemed to head for the Mountain of Malefor. Another headed towards Warfang, and the last one was headed straight for Twilight Falls. As Spyro and Cynder watched, it crashed into the forest, giving off a strange light when the smoke cleared. They decided to investigate the meteor, and found that it had actually been a blue crystal with something inside. The crystal began to vibrate and give off more blue light, effectively blinding them. The crystal shattered, making a figure inside slump to the ground, its right eye giving off the same blue light from the crystal. This light went away as it closed the eye. Spyro went up to the figure, seeing that it was merely unconscious, and looked it over. It appeared to be somewhat like an Ape, but it didn't have the fur that the Apes had. It had a little bit of tan skin instead, which contrasted a bit with its black hair. Spyro thought for a moment, and then asked Cynder.

"Cynder, should we take this to the Guardians? They should know what this is." Cynder looked over to Spyro and nodded. They grabbed a shoulder, started flapping their wings hard, and lifted the thing, then flew over to Warfang.

Twelve hours later, in Warfang, from Brandon's perspective

I woke to find myself in a soft bed, much like the kind I would be in at home. However, it felt different, as it was a bit softer than usual. I thought I had actually been in a dream, and that Nameless was just part of my imagination. I looked around, and found that buildings didn't surround me, nor did a cave wall surround me, which had been my home when I was living with dragons. No, the walls were made of wood and brick, and the bed was longer than I was. I had just put my feet to the floor when I heard footsteps outside my door. Someone knocked, than an unfamiliar voice said,

"Are you awake in there?" I thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"That's good. When you're ready, go down this hall to the left and head down the stairs. There's something that we all would like to talk about. Got it?"

"Yes, I'm coming." I then looked around and found a mirror on the wall. Apparently this room was more suited for dragons, as the mirror and bed were close to the ground. I went to the mirror and straightened out my hair as much as I could. Once I was done, I headed toward the door an opened it, took a left and headed for the stairs, my mind racing. _Where am I? This certainly isn't home, and it isn't a human city. It seems like the dragons have gone ahead and stolen our technology. But if Nameless was indeed sealed in the crystal, then that means… Oh no._ Eventually, I saw that there were three dragons waiting for me. I shied away backwards, knowing that they wanted to ask lots of questions when I bumped into something. I spun around to come face-to-face with a purple dragon and golden underbelly. Although I sensed that it had a good spirit, there was also something evil about it.

"Hey, now. You're that thing we saw in the forest, right? Glad to see you're up."

"Who are you?"

"Spyro, and who are you?"

"I'm Brandon, Spyro. Nice to meet you." I put my hand on his neck, more of a friendly gesture, and I quickly felt around with magic to see what the darkness inside of him was. He must have felt this, because he nudged my hand off of him before I could find the darkness inside him.

"Well, then, shouldn't you be going down there? They all have questions for you, including me. Shall we?" As Spyro descended down the stairs, I followed him. I felt many eyes shift their vision to look at me before I came to stand below a trio of dragons, one colored yellow, one green, and one an icy blue. However, I saw their heads turn to look at something behind me. I turned around and saw one familiar face. It was another icy blue dragon about Spyro's size, and it had two horns on its head, one chipped from battle. I recognized her immediately, and she spotted me as well. She bounded down the stairs and ran towards me, tackling me in her glee.

"Brandon! You're alive! I can't tell you how much I missed you!" She then proceeded to lick at my face.

"Oh, Glacielle, stop it! You're embarrassing me in front of them!" Still, I put my arms around her and gave her a quick hug before she got off of me. I turned to face the three dragons, and they spoke.

"Well, then. Glacielle told us everything about what had happened in ancient times. It is unbelievable that humans were once part of this land. This news may seem shocking to you, but I speak the truth. It had been five thousand years since all that had happened." I was shocked at this, but I also expected this a bit, since being sealed away in a crystal can make this happen a lot. "Before I go on, I am Terrador, the Earth Guardian. This is Cyril, the Ice Guardian, and this is Volteer, the Electric Guardian. You have already met our new Fire Guardian, Spyro, though he can use other elements than just fire." Spyro was curious, and he asked his own question.

"What can you tell us about Old Magic? I've heard about it, but I've never seen it."

"It's a lot to explain, actually. To be honest, it would be better if I showed you what it looked like rather than talk about it. Got a place I can show you?"

"You can do it right here, actually. This place can double as a training room of sorts." I watched as the floor beneath me shifted, and familiar practice dummies popped out of the ground.

As the dummies approached me, I got into a battle stance, and started sweeping kicks and direct punches. As I performed these moves, flames, electricity, and ice trailed my arms and legs, destroying the dummies as they went up in smoke one after the other. The last part surprised me a little. Large dummies replaced the normal dummies that were appearing, and none of my attacks would stop them. I easily dodged their clumsy swipes, but I was growing tired and frustrated. I got frustrated enough to slam my fist into the ground, causing the training floor to erupt in a chaotic fury of the elements. First was Earth, and it formed rock spears that came out of the ground, slamming themselves into the dummies. An Ice Storm swirled around me, with giant icicles battering the dummies until they were partially frozen. A Thunderstorm appeared next, lightning striking with pinpoint accuracy on each dummy, which had not been destroyed yet. Finally, I slammed my other fist into the ground, and a small atomic bomb went off in the room, vaporizing the dummies in one, huge blast of sound and heat. It cleared as fast as it appeared, showing me with both fists still in the ground and my right eye glowing. I stood up, and the light from my eye faded.

"Such power… I'm glad that you're not our enemy."

"While I enjoy showing my powers, there is another pressing issue. Has Glacielle told you of Nameless?" Glacielle flinched, as apparently she forgot about the part of him being sealed with us.

"No."

"Well, then, I will tell you now. We are in danger greater than anything you have known. Nameless was sealed away with us, as his power was too great for us to defeat. He uses magic that nobody used, not even the most power-hungry person on the planet. It is Forbidden Magic, and it has many elements that are not natural. They don't even have a name, they're that bad." The Guardians looked at each other while Spyro just stared at me. He came down to me when the Guardians started talking to each other.

"Is it possible that this forbidden magic could destroy an entire world?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I knew someone who had used that kind of magic. Does it affect the user in any sort of way?"

"Well, it distorts their figure, for one. It makes them appear to have an aura around them, made of pure evil. Their voice is changed as well, making them sound very demonic." Spyro flinched, apparently remembering something.

"I'll tell you the story later, but there was another purple dragon like me who has been sealed away for a year now. He had used the magic to try and destroy this world, but I stopped him." The Guardians turned to me after agreeing on something.

"Brandon, if our world is in as much danger as you say, then we must track this Nameless down. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Before I could speak, Spyro answered.

"I saw a piece of the meteor go to the Mountain of Malefor. He could be there." The Guardians then waved a claw at us, apparently signaling the end of the meeting. I went to my room, but before I could enter, I felt an evil presence nearby. I whipped around to see that it was another dragon walking with Spyro. They were both walking towards me, but the other dragon jumped when she saw me. "Brandon, relax. This is Cynder."

"Well, nice to meet you, Cynder. Sorry about startling you, but I haven't got this far without being cautious." I placed my hand on Cynder in the same place as Spyro. What I didn't expect was for the amount of darkness inside her. I flinched and pulled my hand off quickly. Luckily for me, Spyro and Cynder didn't mind this. "Well, goodnight you two. I'm slightly exhausted from that demonstration. Never had to use that much power in one sitting, especially for a fight that lasted half the day." I stepped out of their way and watched as they walked down the hallway together. Before they went into their room, they shared a kiss before entering.

"They're so adorable right now, aren't they, Brandon?" I jumped at this and turned to face Glacielle who had snuck up on me.

"Glacielle, don't do that. You never know what would happen if I mistook you for something else."

"Oh, you know that wouldn't happen, sweetie." I opened the door to my room, and Glacielle also came in. "You don't mind if I stay the night with you? I feel more comfortable around you."

_Heh, she hasn't changed much._ "Yeah, go right ahead. I'm sure that I wouldn't mind spending the night with an icy cold dragon." She leapt up on the bed, slapping me lightly with her tail, and I went and laid down next to her. She spread her wing over me, causing the air to lose its frigidity. She snuggled closer and put her head on top of mine and closed her beautiful sapphire eyes. She fell asleep within seconds, and I did so too, because I had been accustomed to this ever since she had become friends with me.


	3. Chapter 2: Part of Brandon's past

**All right, guys, I'm back. Chapter 2 is finished after I rewrote it five times to get the right feeling, but I have a project that's due next week, and I need to make sure it's good, so Chapter 3 will not be up until sometime next week after I'm done with the project.  
Well, then... Here's Chapter 2!**

Meanwhile, deep within the Mountain of Malefor

Nameless woke to see that he was inside a cavern of sorts. While it was quite dark, the thing that caught his attention was a glowing purple crystal in the middle. Nameless walked up to it to see that it was holding something. He felt around, and while he couldn't feel very much life, he could feel power inside. He swiped his claw, breaking the crystal and letting the thing inside go. To his surprise, it was another dragon, this one purple in color. Right as soon as Nameless took a step towards the dragon, it suddenly came to life; however, it was consumed with the power it held. It spotted Nameless, and it thought of him as an enemy.

"No one can stand in my way! If I can't have this world, then no one can!" It let loose with a purplish beam, and Nameless just caught it and sent it in another direction. Nameless breathed a Darkness beam at him, and the other dragon got slammed in the chest with it, slumping to the ground, not yet lifeless. "No… I can't be defeated! I am eternal! Nothing can kill me!" Nameless walked up to him and grabbed its neck, lifting it into the air before draining it of all power. Nameless not only absorbed its power, but absorbed its memories, even some of his scales were turning slightly purple, though they returned to normal after a few seconds. Nameless watched the memories and found that, while the dragon used the same powers as his own, he found that he had actually tried to destroy the world with it. He saw that two dragons had nearly defeated him, a purple dragon by the name of Spyro, and a dark blue one by the name of Cynder. Though it was nothing more than a memory, Nameless could sense the darkness within both of them. The last of the memories whizzed by, with this dragon being sealed into the crystal by what appeared to be ghosts of dragons. The dragon, which Nameless knew now to be Malefor, finally went lifeless in Nameless's grip, and its power doubled Nameless's own. When Malefor dropped to the floor, Nameless spotted an opening in the ceiling, and saw that there was a very little amount of light coming through. He flew through this opening, and saw that it was a very straight tunnel, leading to the surface. When he came out, he saw that he was back in the Dragon Realms, and while there were no smoking ruins from Human cities, he noticed that there was another city in its place, and it had the signature building style of the Moles. Although he had plans for them and the other races, he first had to take care of one problem.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, feeling soft dirt underneath me and a blue sky overhead. As I got up, I heard voices come from the right, and I walked over to see a younger version of me standing next to a younger Glacielle talking to each other by a river. I remembered this, as it was when I was going to go to Atlanteia, and Glacielle was saddened by this because she could not come with._

"_But, Brandon, why can't I come? I'm pretty sure they would accept me, seeing as how I don't have black scales and yellow eyes."_

"_Glacielle, you don't understand them. They are wary of any dragon, since he has made so many of them turn to his side unwillingly. They would reject you, then probably knock you out and send you far into the wilderness."_

"_But-"_

"_Glacielle, I'm sorry, but you can't come with. I promise that I will come and visit you every once in a while. If Nameless does attack the city, I can protect myself with what both you and Father taught me. Please, just trust me, and don't come with. I don't want them go send you to some hostile forest or next to an active volcano. I couldn't live with that." Glacielle looked up at Brandon with tear-stricken eyes, and Brandon looked away. "I'm sorry, Glacielle…" She then looked down, her tears falling into the grass. Brandon got up and started following the road to Atlanteia, leaving Glacielle alone in the opening by the river. I had tears in my eyes, and she muttered something I couldn't hear. Then, the light from the sun suddenly got brighter, blinding me as I closed my eyes. Then, the light was gone, replaced by the darkness of my eyelids._

I saw that it was early morning out, and that Glacielle was still asleep with her head on top of mine. I slowly moved my head out from under hers, and wiggled my way out from under her wing. I walked over to the window to look at the city. It didn't look exactly like Atlanteia, the human city that was here, but it did retain some elements. The residential buildings still had the multi-floor windows, and one even had a window that went up the entire side of a building, just like it did on some of the buildings before. The sun was still rising, giving off a golden light that reflected off of some of the buildings. It looked almost like Atlanteia now, except that the city was golden instead of blue from the steel. I watched as the sun rose, giving more brilliance to the city as it did so. The sun had just come completely over the horizon when I heard Glacielle stir. I turned around to see her stretch, and when she finished, she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Well, then, you have a good night's sleep, Brandon?"

"Yeah…" I was still wondering what young Glacielle had murmured in the dream, but my attention was yanked away from that when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you two ready to go? We're heading for the Mountain of Malefor."

"Yes, we're ready." I flexed my fingers, seeing flames, sparks, and crystals jump between them as I tested them out for today. I walked over to the door and opened it, with Glacielle following me. I saw that Spyro and Cynder had been waiting for us by the balcony, and as we walked over to them, they shared another kiss. I walked over to the balcony rail and looked out at the city, admiring its natural beauty a second time this morning. Glacielle nudged me, and Spyro and Cynder had come over to stand by me, looking over the city as well.

"We've done a lot of work to protect this city. It is an engineering feat by the Moles, made for Dragons, Cheetahs, and Moles alike. Malefor had threatened this city once, nearly destroying it with one of the ancient Golems."

"Well, before we go, I'd like to know what kind of adventures you had been on."

"Well…" Spyro started talking about his adventures, starting when he had first breathed fire while he was under the care of dragonflies, telling me that Cynder was once a servant of Malefor before Spyro had freed her. Cynder got a sad look, but Spyro consoled her before continuing with how he had freed her as well as stopping the resurrection of Malefor for a time. He told me about the Eternal Night, telling how he had nearly stopped the resurrection of Malefor. He also told me that he had also been exposed to the dark energy caused by a beam that had gone into the Well of Souls at one point, giving him great power to triumph over Gaul. However, this came at a price, as his dark side was always competing for control over his mind. He then told me that he had been encased in a crystal much of the same as mine, being sealed away for three years before being released. He had been captured by Grublins, but escaped when the ancient Golem appeared. He told me about his various treks through some dangerous parts of the world, but told me that Warfang, the city that we were in, had been attacked by Malefor's forces, and while Spyro and Cynder had successfully fought them off, along with the Golem, they had to stop a creature known as the Destroyer from completing a Ring of Fire. I knew that this creature wasn't supposed to exist, so I immediately knew that this was the work of Forbidden Magic. He told us how it could not be stopped, and they had to confront Malefor to stop it. He had told me about his powers, which sounded like a blend of Forbidden and New Magic, before he told me about his defeat. Spirits of ancient dragons had sealed him away at the core of the world, and Spyro had brought the world back together, nearly being killed in the process. He finished by the time the sun had risen over a few clouds, about ten o'clock time-wise. We turned around and started walking down the hallway and had gotten halfway through when a black hole appeared in front of us. It sucked us all in, transporting us to who-knows-where. I lost track of Glacielle, Spyro, and Cynder, as they had disappeared into little lights on the side of the hole. I got thrown into another little light, and something hit me, making me lose consciousness.


	4. Ch 3: Alternate timeline or illusion?

**All right guys, I'm back after a serious case of Writer's Block, and it didn't help that I had Semester Finals for the week, too. (Thank you, Four-Day Weekend! At least my brain has stopped hurting.)**

**BEFORE I FORGET:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters. I only own my OCs.**

Alternate Timeline, Atlanteia, post-Nameless invasion

Cynder, in Nameless' Lair

Cynder woke to see that a giant, purple dragon was standing over her, looking just like Malefor. Its voice, when it spoke, sounded somewhat different than Malefor's, almost like every word had evil dripping from it.

"Cynder, my servant. You have done well in bringing me back from that accursed prison, and I reward you for this. However, you must do something else for me."

"I'll never do anything for you again, you hear me?" Cynder yelled, but Nameless entered her mind and tried to take control, which made her scream in terror. She began to lose her mind to the dragon's control, but she fought back even harder, and the dragon left her mind.

"Such strong resistance… But it doesn't matter, because it is futile to resist!" He began to take over her mind again, and after a few seconds of screaming, Cynder stopped and bowed to her master. She was growing, and soon she was as big as she was when she was reviving Malefor. "Now, then, my dear, you must kill the one named Brandon. He is not easy to defeat, however, and I have enlisted some… help for you. She may be able to tell you how to defeat him. Do you understand, Cynder?"

"Yes, master." She then walked away, leaving Nameless alone in his private chambers.

"Mimic, I have another task for you to do."

"Yes, what is it, Soulless one?"

"You must make sure Brandon comes straight here. Do not let him stray too much, although this will be easy, as he knows the threat I am to everything. Do anything to get him here." Mimic appeared in front of Nameless, this time taking the form of a familiar human.

"This should be easy. Just make sure he gets here, right?" This was one of Mimic's rhetorical questions, as he marched off to the exit and proceeded to head to Atlanteia before Nameless's army got there.

Glacielle, in some unknown prison

Glacielle woke to see that she was in chains, and while she could move, it was very limited. She looked around to find that it was a small room, eternally dark from having no windows. She heard the clacking of claws, and she saw a giant black dragon with a magenta underbelly approaching her.

"Now then, Glacielle, here is the rule: You answer my questions and you won't get hurt. Give a wrong answer or not answer at all, and you will suffer." Glacielle just stared, wondering why this dragon was somewhat familiar. She didn't dare struggle against the chains; she knew they were too strong for her to break through. Her magic was also suppressed somehow, and she couldn't make the chains brittle enough to break with a simple pull. "What is Brandon's weakness? You must know; you have fought by his side before."

"What?" Glacielle couldn't believe this. This dragon had just asked something that even Glacielle wouldn't dare reveal. "No, I won't answer."

"Wrong choice." The dragon clacked its claws, and the floor underneath Glacielle turned into a platform, the rest of the floor near Glacielle disappearing and revealing a pit filled with lava. The platform began to lower until the lava was even with its sides. "I will ask again: What is Brandon's weakness?" Glacielle instead stared, but the dragon lost its patience with her. The platform lowered ever so slightly, and the lava flowed over the platform, and Glacielle stood on the tips of her claws, which were soon engulfed by lava. They hurt very badly, and Glacielle was frozen in fear, as she couldn't do anything to stop this. The platform then raised itself, making the lava recede after a blast of wind came over her. Glacielle knew that she had to hold out until Brandon got here, but even she knew that there was little time.

Spyro, outside Atlanteia's Walls

As Spyro opened his eyes, he heard rustling around him. He was very weak, but he could stand up, and when he did, he was surrounded by what appeared to be shadowy creatures looking almost like the ones that inhabited the area around Warfang. Spyro was too weak to fight back, but before the creatures could attack, a little human girl came between them and Spyro. She looked too weak to fight, but the weapon she held contrasted that. She was carrying an ax about as long as Spyro, and she had it on the ground behind her, holding the handle as she waited for the creatures to attack. However, one had been hiding in the bush to the left, and it jumped at her, hoping to catch her off guard. However, she just swung her body and arm, causing the ax to follow and slice the creature clean in half, and when it hit the ground next to Spyro, it disintegrated into shadows that disappeared into the ground. The creatures in front of the girl attacked, but the girl just slammed her ax into the ground and caused the ground to crack. Heat flowed out of these cracks at an alarming rate, killing the creatures before they even landed. Spyro saw the girl turn around and look at Spyro with gentle brown eyes, but Spyro had been exhausted from just standing, and he passed out as the girl walked towards him.

* * *

**Looks like everyone is in trouble so far! What was that girl that saved Spyro? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**All right, now to enjoy another beautiful day in this four-day weekend. I'll get the next chapter posted before I go back to school on the 18th.**


	5. Chapter 4:  More of Brandon's past

**All right, guys! The weekend was nice, considering how bad the weather was. I'll pick up where the last chapter left off, when Spyro was rescued by a strange little girl.**

Girl's perspective

After she turned around, she gave a slight smile to the purple dragon and tried to look as gentle as possible. This might have helped, but the purple dragon just fell over. She sighed, and went over to the dragon and hoisted it over her shoulders, making sure it wouldn't fall off, and then walked back towards the small entrance in the walls of Atlanteia, still dragging Gaia, her prized ax. She walked through after making sure there were no guards around, and closed the door. Then she began to make her way back to her house, weaving in and out of the various alleyways to avoid the guards. She knew that this dragon wasn't corrupted by Nameless's power, but others wouldn't think so. She made it back to her house, and entered through the back door into the kitchen. She leaned Gaia on the kitchen counter, then walked to her guest bedroom and set the dragon down on the bed on the left side of the room. She heard a groan from the other bed, and she walked over to see if the teenage boy she had found near her house had woken up. He was still asleep, but he was doing much better than what he had been doing before. She gave him just a little bit more of her energy, just in case, then walked over to the dragon's bed. She looked him over, and saw there were no injuries, which made it easier for her. She put her hand on his head, and let some of her energy flow into the dragon. After this was done, the dragon began shifting around before settling down and began to snore loudly. The girl giggled at this silly dragon, because all the sleeping dragons she had seen in her little walks in the forest had never snored. She exited the room, closing the door as the boy was waking up.

* * *

I woke to see another ceiling above me, but this one was a chalky white with the occasional pink rose here and there, giving the room a calming feeling. I shifted around in the bed, which was more comfortable than any other bed I had slept in, and flipped over to see a purple-scaled, golden-horned dragon in the bed across from me. I felt too weak to see who it was or even recall who it was, so I just flipped over and fell back into the abyss of sleep.

_I had opened my eyes to see a tent above me, and this felt familiar. I got up, and saw two humans walk into the tent. It felt like I was on autopilot, as my body got out of bed and went over to the humans, hugging them and calling them "Mom" and "Dad". I realized that this was the fateful day that my real parents would be taken away from me, and I had to relive through it again. It was the same nightmare I always had, but this time it felt different. I could feel everything, I could understand everything they were saying, unlike before where everything was mumbles. I felt my body begin to walk again, and we were hiking through the forest. It was about five minutes afterwards when the sky began to darken. My parents, who were oblivious to the sky as they admired the many creatures running around the forest, were walking straight towards it. Suddenly, a giant, black dragon dived out of the sky straight towards us. My parents had noticed it by now, and stood shocked as the dragon landed with a thundering KABOOM! Then, the dragon leapt towards my parents and pinned them to the ground and began to suck something out of them. It looked like pure darkness, but I knew what this was after seeing it happen to countless others in Atlanteia. He was sucking out their souls, making them become binded to him forever. My child self had seen this, and had screamed. After Nameless had sucked everything out of them, he looked at me with an intense rage in his eyes. He leapt at me and tried to swipe at me with his right claw. I dodged this somehow, but his other claw came up and slashed at the right side of my face, making me lose sight in the right eye. I screamed in pain, and he had pinned me down. However, a portal of sorts formed above him, and something bright and loud came out of it, striking Nameless and made him go flying to my left. He had flown into another tree, but before he hit the ground, a portal materialized underneath him, and he fell into it. It was a portal of his own making, and he had teleported back to his sanctuary, hidden deep inside the Mountain of Malefor. I heard footsteps in front of me, and three dragons appeared between the trees. One was a vibrant red, another was an icy blue with a golden underbelly, and the smallest one was completely icy blue. The two large dragons noticed me, and they approached. They were careful to step over the bodies of my parents, and they were looking down at me and my injuries._

"This is… horrible! How could Nameless do this to a child? We have to help him, Adieux!" The blue dragon stepped towards me, but Adieux stopped the blue one.

"_No… we don't know if he's been corrupted or not! If he was exposed to Nameless's power, then he can possibly become an enemy…" The two argued about what to do to me, but the smallest dragon had stepped around them and saw me. It came over to me and looked over the injuries._

"_What's your name?" Its voice was gentle, but sounded female._

"…_Bra…ndon." I managed to say, but my right cheek was torn so badly it hurt to speak._

"_Brandon… you're going to be fine." I was about to ask why, but suddenly she began to glow with power, and she laid her head on my right shoulder. Immediately the pain started to fade away, and I felt some of the wounds close. I blinked, and I could see out of my right eye again, and I looked into Glacielle's sapphire eye. The two larger dragons noticed this, and looked at both of us._

"_Looks like Glacielle trusts him. Our own daughter had to show us that he was still pure. We should take him in, seeing as how he doesn't have anyone to turn to."_

_"Gaiorea, we'd better keep an eye on him, though. Just because our daughter trusts him doesn't mean I should." Glacielle was just big enough to carry me, so she picked me up gently and put me on her back. I was tired by now, and I went to sleep with Glacielle's warm body underneath me. Suddenly, though, I heard a scream come out of nowhere, startling me awake._

I was wide awake, sitting upright after the scream and looking around the room in a cold sweat. I didn't see anything other than the rose-covered walls and ceiling and the other bed, which was occupied by the same purple dragon I had seen earlier. Just then, the door to the room rattled, and it swung open, revealing a young girl, no younger than 10 years old. She looked at me, and was ecstatic that I was awake.

"I was about to say, time to wake up! You've been knocked out or asleep for a day now. It's hard to keep an eye on two things at once." She indicated the purple dragon in the other bed, still sleeping peacefully and snoring loudly. "By the way, who are you? I feel like I've met you somewhere before…"

"My name's Brandon. What's yours?" The girl's eyes widened in response to this, but she answered with a smile.

"Molly. I'm glad we're friends, 'cause it gets boring around here with just an older brother to play with. The other kids aren't brave enough to come out and play. Little chickens!"

* * *

**Molly is strange, isn't she? I'm working on this story, but a new semester has started for me, so it's the usual "lots of homework." See you guys next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape from Atlanteia

**After so many weeks of Writer's Block, I have finally typed this chapter out (Yay!). It was a serious case one, too, because I literally typed this all out correctly in one day!  
Picking off from the last chapter...**

After she had said her name, the front door opened, and a familiar voice shouted, "I'm home, Molly! How are our guests doing?"

"They're fine, in fact, one's up!" The source of the voice, a blonde-haired, green-eyes teenager came around the corner. He was about nineteen in appearance.

"Hey, how're you feeling? Any aches or pains?"

"Not really. What's your name? Cause you look familiar…"

"Tyler. What's yours?" I was shocked. Tyler? He was supposed to be dead. And if he certainly was the one Tyler I was thinking about, his sister's name was not Molly. I kept a straight face, and I responded.

"Brandon. My name's Brandon. And before you ask, the dragon is Spyro."

"Brandon, huh?" From the look on his face, it was obvious he didn't know me at all.

"I need a bit of fresh air. Could I step outside for a bit?"

"Sure." I walked to one of the doors and went outside. I was surprised to see that I was back in Atlanteia, but something about the city wasn't right. It was alive like it always was, with citizens walking back and forth, going about their daily business. I looked to the sky, and saw that its familiar skyscrapers practically reached into space. There was a few helicopters flying around, and one had a newscast symbol. I looked to the walls, and saw the usual guards doing their rounds. I saw that the sky was getting darker, even though the sun was high in the sky. I finally realized it, and ran back into the house.

"Guys! We need to get out of here! The city's about to be attacked!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The sky is starting to get darker, and as you know, it's still midday. This means Nameless's creatures are coming here!"

"Dammit, I thought it would come a little later. Oh well, I've always wanted an excuse to leave the city since they won't let you leave without the proper pass. Molly, let's get ready."

"While you two are doing that, I'll get Spyro up." Once they left, I walked over to Spyro's bed and gave him a little shake. "Spyro, wake up you sleepyhead!" He wasn't responding even though I had been shaking him harder. Finally, I just gave him a slight jolt of electricity, and his eyes shot open.

"Ack! What the…"

"I swear, you sleep too deeply… Come on, we're getting ready to leave this place."

"So soon? What's the rush?"

"I'll explain later or you'll probably see it while we're leaving, now get up!"

"Okay, okay…" Spyro slid off the bed and stretched. After he was done, Molly and Tyler came into the room again, this time holding weapons. Molly had an ax with a black head and an odd gem set into the crook between the blade and the handle. Tyler had brought the same light machine gun that he had when he was in the building. It was a dark gray with a long barrel and a double circle clip. On his back, he had a blade and when he turned his back to get something else, I saw it had a black blade with a blood-red edge. It had the same odd gem on the hilt as Molly's ax, which led me to believe they were connected somehow. Tyler turned back around and was holding something.

"Hey, Brandon, I found this by the same spot Molly had found you. I know from your look that you fight with your fists, and I think this should help. Here." He tossed me a metal gauntlet, which looked normal, but I scanned it just in case. I didn't feel anything, so I glanced at it to see which hand it went on, and put it on my left arm. Immediately, it glowed with power and it acted of its own mind and threw my hand in the air. It felt like power was being absorbed into it, and its glow intensified and turned an orangish-red. The glow disappeared when I could control my hand, and I immediately tried to get it off, but it didn't budge.

"Damn, looks like I can't take it off for now…" Surprisingly, it didn't feel heavy at all; in fact it was like it wasn't there. After this happened, I heard something outside, and I looked outside the window to see that there were black outlines in the darkening sky. Spyro had come over to look out as well.

"What are those things?"

"I have no idea yet, but I sure hope they're not corrupted dragons… Tyler, we need to get out of here now. Do you know a way out of the city that's real close?"

"I don't, but Molly does."

"Yes, follow me." Molly exited the room with us following her. We went outside the house and into chaos. The streets were already full of black dragons and there were a lot of citizens lying dead on the streets. Molly saw this, and immediately changed direction. She went straight toward one of the city's walls and began hitting it with her ax.

"What are you doing, Molly? They're going to hear us!" She continued to hit the wall, but this was fruitless and the wall was just nicked. I walked next to Molly and hit the wall with the left hand to try and get her attention. What I didn't expect was for a large hole to appear in the wall. Everyone jumped backwards except for Molly, who had been bring her ax down on the wall at that time. She just went flying through the wall before regaining her balance. I looked down at my hand and saw the gauntlet was glowing slightly. _Man, I have to remember that I have a supernatural gauntlet on my left hand now…_ We walked through the hole and into the forest as we narrowly escaped being noticed by the dragons. After a few hours, the natural darkness of night was spreading through the forest, and we found a clearing that was perfect for a campsite. Tyler had gotten busy with collecting wood along with Molly, while Spyro and I made a pit for the fire. Once we were done, the wood was put in and Spyro lit it with his Fire Breath. After settling down, I started to explain to everyone what had happened.

"I had been fighting Nameless for an hour or two, and the battle was slowing down from both sides getting tired. Eventually, I tried a normally fatal blow on Nameless, but he just shook it off like any other attack. I realized that there was no way for us to win, so I got Nameless to get caught off-guard and I created a crystal around us and used the last of my power to shoot us off into space. I thought that, this way, Nameless could be trapped forever, alive and not being able to use his evil anymore. I had put Glacielle and myself into an eternal sleep, but it was interrupted about 5000 years afterwards, when our crystal crashed back on the Dragon Realms. Spyro and Cynder had found me and took me into their city. While it was short, I fear that Nameless sucked us into this dimension to either finish us off or just get us out of the way…"

"That's interesting… By the way, you said earlier that I looked familiar. Can I ask why?"

"Well, you looked like one of my friends who had been killed by Nameless. That's pretty much it." Tyler nodded before yawning.

"I think it's about time we called it a day."

"I agree." After they had gone to sleep, I tried to sleep, but found I couldn't. My mind was racing too much, especially after what had happened after I woke up here a second time. _That scream… it couldn't have been…_ I slowly got up and walked through the forest. I came upon another clearing, but this one had a view of some sort of lake. It was beautiful, with the heavens reflecting off of the water; even the double moons were out. I remembered a long time ago when Glacielle and I used to look out over the lake from a long time ago and share stories with each other. I also remembered the song Mother used to sing to us when we couldn't go to sleep. _Glacielle… I miss you… if only I knew where you were…_

In Nameless's Sanctuary

Glacielle had endured yet another round of their "treatment", and there was scorch marks all over her hide since they had dipped her in the lava that far. She was lying down in pain when suddenly an explosion rocked the room. A sudden blast of machinegun fire came from the direction, and it was all directed at the black-and-magenta dragon in front of her. It retreated from the force of the bullets, and some of the bullets started hitting the chains holding her down. As the gunfire continued, the chains broke one by one, but Glacielle was in too much pain to move. A comforting arm wrapped around her and lifted her carefully off the ground. The gunfire, Glacielle realized, was coming from this figure, and it retreated backwards while still firing an endless stream of bullets at the dragon. They finally got behind the hole the intruder had created, and the wall suddenly pieced itself back together as the dragon charged towards them. Glacielle's savior put her down, and put some sort of bandages on the charred spots. She looked at her savior, and was surprised to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. We have to find Brandon, because he's in great danger and he doesn't even realize it. Can you move?"

"Barely, but I can follow as long as you don't go too fast." Glacielle stood up on weak legs and followed next to him. The air was cold, which gave Glacielle more strength since she was an ice dragon.

* * *

**My lips are sealed. This is the longest chapter I have done, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up next weekend. See you next time!**


End file.
